promnightfandomcom-20200214-history
Ronnie Heflin
'''Ronnie Heflin '''is a character from the 2008 remake of Prom Night played by Collins Pennie. Ronnie is the long time boyfriend of Lisa Hines and would've been her fiancee if she had not been murdered. He was also set to be crowned prom king alongside Lisa as prom queen. He is one of the few freinds of Donna Keppel to survive Richard Fenton's murderous rampage. Prom Night Ronnie first appears alongside his girlfriend Lisa while the group are riding a limousine to the prom. Earlier in the flim, Lisa mentioned that he was responsible for ordering the limousine for them. When they arrive Ronnie approaches the front desk and asks the clerk for a room on the third floor. Richard Fenton disguised as a man named Mr. Ramsey sees Ronnie next to him by the front desk though Ronnie is unaware. After Ronnie leaves, Fenton tells the clerk that he would also like a room on the third floor giving him a chance to go after Donna. Later, after the deaths of Claire and Michael, Lisa and Ronnie head up to the elevator to go up to their room where unknown to Lisa, Ronnie is planning to propose to her as soon as they are done making out. When Lisa bumps into Fenton as soon as he exits the elevator she does not recognize him at first. She tells Ronnie that she thinks she saw him before but Ronnie dismisses it as him being a stranger. While the couple are making out in their room, Lisa soon realizes that it was Fenton and runs off to warn Donna. Ronnie begs her to come back but a frantic Lisa tells Ronnie that she'll be back as soon as she finds Donna. After, she leaves Ronnie pulls out a ring and says "I don't believe this". When Lisa is chased by Fenton to the basement of the hotel where its under construction she hides under a table. Ronnie soon takes the elevator to look for Lisa and appears on the floor of the basement, he calls out for Lisa but she does not answer having seen Fenton standing by with his pocket knife at ready. Fenton watches the elevator doors close as Ronnie goes back up to the main floor. When the principal is calling for the nominees for prom king, Ronnie reappears as Donna sees him. She asks him where Lisa is (both are unaware that Lisa was murdered by Fenton) he tells her that she was trying to get to her about something but Donna tells him to go on stage as his name is called and he stands alongside the other nominees. Before the prom king and prom queen are about to be announced, Detective Winn who knows Fenton is in the building sounds the emergency alarm and has the entire hotel evacuated. Outside, Ronnie asks a police detective if he seen Lisa, he replies that he hasn't seen her but she must be among the crowd. Ronnie calls out for Lisa but there is no answer. Ronnie tells the detective that he can't find Lisa anywhere but the cop tells him that the police (who are searching the buliding for Fenton) are doing all they can to find her. After Donna escapes from an attack by Fenton, Detective Winn's partner, Nash takes her home with Bobby coming along to stay with Donna. Before they leave, Ronnie tries to ask Donna if she had seen Lisa but a tearful Donna who seen Claire's corpse under the hotel bed says "Claire's dead". Horrifed, Ronnie asks "what did you say?" But Nash drives Donna and Bobby home. Later, after everyone leaves, the police managed to make their way downstairs to the hotel basement where they find Lisa's corpse. Ronnie is seen outside the hotel in tears after being informed of her death. He is clearly distraught over losing his girlfreind and soon to be fiancé. Trivia *Its obvious Ronnie had survived because Fenton was set to go after him as soon he saw Ronnie in the elevator calling for Lisa but Lisa had saved her boyfreind from death by not answering Ronnie calling her name when she saw Fenton next to table that she was hiding under watching Ronnie with his pocket knife at ready. Fenton allowed Ronnie to live by letting him go back up to the main floor watching the elevator doors close. *It has been speculated that Ronnie was planning to propose to Lisa the whole time. When she ran off to warn Donna of Fenton, Ronnie pulls out the ring he was going to give her and says " I don't believe this". *Ronnie planned to propose to Lisa at prom before they where announced as prom king and prom queen. But Lisa would'nt have recongized Fenton and she would've accepted Ronnie's proposal if not for her death. *At the hotel front desk, Fenton recongized Ronnie as one of the students who was the boyfreind of Lisa, Donna's best freind as he is part of Donna's group that includes him, Bobby, Michael, Claire and Lisa. There was no indication as to why Fenton did not go after Ronnie even though he's one of Donna's freinds. Category:Prom Night 2008 Characters Category:Survivours Category:Males